The Month
by MikoGirlKagome
Summary: Kagome finds out some shocking news that will change her life forever, how will she be able to tell Inuyasha and the others? To top it off she can't go back to her home time! What will she do? RE-UPLOADED! And hopefully better than before!
1. Day 1

Heya! For those of you who didn't read this before nice to meet'cha! For others you'll know that I took all my stories down to make them......well......less suckish! Here's the new and hopefully improved Chapter One of The Month!!!

P.s For later chapters, I began writing this before I had finished watching the anime so I was only on about episode 80. Now I've seen all of it I know that a part of my storyline has been covered in the series but I still want to write it so please don't comment saying stuff like "that already happened in the anime/manga!" etc.

Disclaimer:- I DO NOT own Inuyasha, or any of its characters! I can only wish....................

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Day 1

Kagome sat up in bed trembling and gasping for breath. Yet another restless night. She never remembered her dreams anymore, well at least not in her home time anyhow. Lying in bed for a few moments she pondered whether she should get up now and make her feudal friends some lunch or lay in her bed for longer. She decided she better start on the lunch as she promised Inuyasha she would make some food for them as well as bring back some instant Ramen. She stumbled downstairs to see if she was first up. Kagome was (yet again) the last person up and out of bed. When she entered the kitchen she was greeted by a usual "good morning" from her mother, Sota said some insult to her and her Grandpa went on about some strange story saying things like, 'in my day' etc. She started preparing the lunch. The smell of eggs and pepper wafted through the room, she could see Sota's mouth watering but paid no attention. This food was for Inuyasha and the others. She smiled to herself when she thought of the look that would be on their faces when she presented them with this delicious food. She rolled the omelette into a plastic tub and packed it into the already full picnic basket. She glanced at the clock. It read 12:30pm. _Is that the time already?_ She though and grabbed the picnic basket.

"I'm leaving!" She called to her mother "Bye!" She was just about to run out of the door when her mother stopped her.  
"Honey you realise restless nights could be serious,"  
"Yeah" she replied rather nervously but she was more worried about what Inuyasha would be like if she were late.  
"Well I've got you a doctor's appointment for today so tell Inuyasha you have to come back as soon as you've dropped off their lunch and you will be back tomorrow same time with no interruptions" she smiled  
"But, I wanted to see the look on their faces when they ate it and for them to tell me what they liked and didn't like!"

Kagome felt slightly disappointed that she couldn't eat with the others, on the other hand, she didn't want to worry her mother either. Besides, a doctor's appointment wasn't serious. She rechecked everything was in the basket then ran into the building with the well. She used the wicker locks to secure the basket, took a deep breath preparing for the certainty that Inuyasha was going to be mad, then jumped into the well.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Inuyasha paced in front of the well. Kagome was late. He was angry because she had promised to make them lunch and he was dying for some Ramen. He didn't know how much more of this waiting he could take.  
"Where the hell is she!?!" he yelled his anger reaching the point that Miroku seriously thought that his head would explode.  
"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be here soon. She wouldn't be late if it wasn't important" Miroku said, always the peace maker also, because of the amount of times Inuyasha had already shouted this today he could see a vein on Sango's forehead about to burst. She took a deep breath and attempted to release all the anger. With a priceless look on his face Inuyasha said,  
"But……….I'm hungry."

Shippo, Sango and Miroku sweat dropped. "Why are you always so self centred Inuyasha? Kagome has other things in her life besides coming to our time!"  
"Yeah? Well she was supposed to be here long ago! I thought that it was easier to cook in her time! They have strange metal things they use to heat stuff up with!" Inuyasha replied getting hungrier as the minutes went by. It was unbelievably frustrating wait for Kagome to come back. He began re-pacing beside the well Kagome was supposed to be here at twelve according to her fancy sundial and it was already quarter to one!

"Where is she! If she's not back in the next ten seconds I'm going to go back to her era and drag her here by he- " Inuyasha was cut off mid rant by Kagome's voice.  
"Who me?" Kagome said climbing out of the well. "Here's your lunch. I've got to go for something important at home but I'll be back noon tomorrow though!" Before giving anyone time to speak she jumped back into the well and went home.

"Finally, FOOD!" Inuyasha said digging in to one of the boxes she gave him.  
"Ughhhh!" Sango sighed but joined him in eating as well as Shippo and Miroku. She bit into something slightly spicy and smiled. "How could we live without Kagome?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome stepped out of the well and walked toward the Sacred Tree. Almost a year had passed since she had first met Inuyasha attached to that tree. In fact her sixteenth birthday was in only five days! She ran her hand along they slightly shaded area where Inuyasha had been and sighed. Even though she complained sometimes, she loved her life in the two eras. She didn't know what she would do when they had restored the sacred jewel. She heard someone call her name and looked around to find her mother standing at the entrance hurrying her on so they wouldn't miss the appointment. Kagome couldn't see what the hurry was though it wasn't really important just a check up and there was a train station very near their shrine. They boarded the train and Kagome told her mother that she was probably just tired from too much time travelling, obviously whispering the time travelling part not wanting to look insane. She had been coming home more often as they found more shards. They currently had twenty. The train took about three quarters of an hour which was mostly filled with anything to avoid Kagome's medical situation, her mother didn't want her to be anxious when taking the tests. The train stopped at their station and Kagome and her mother got off and left the platform to the busy streets. It was about another half an hour's walk but they had finally reached the hospital.

The hospital was huge. There was a large open plan waiting room around the oval shaped reception desk which was in the middle of the room. Halfway through the oval there was an open plan wall sectioning off the rest of the room. The waiting room was quite crowded, Kagome edged closer to her mother. They walked up to one of the people manning the desk,  
"Hello, we're here for a check up for my daughter. The name's Higurashi, Kagome." Her mother said in her polite, calm voice.  
"Appointment for Higurashi? Ah yes! You used to be Dr. Nakano's patient correct? He retired a few weeks ago so your appointment is with Dr. Matsumoto. He is in the same office as what used to be Dr. Nakano's, I trust you know the way?" Kagome's mother nodded. "Good," The receptionist smiled and the two Higurashi women set off to the second floor.

They went in to the elevator and Kagome pushed the button to take them to the second floor. She had never liked elevators and usually opted to take the stairs but she was never able to find the stairs in this hospital.  
"Hello! You must be Higurashi-san right? I'm Dr. Matsumoto; I'm going to be your doctor from now on. I will run some basic tests so just sit back and stay calm please."

"Okay." Was all Kagome could say. She sat on the bed and got her physical. Checking for fever, reflexes and that strange thing they do to your tongue. Next was checking her blood pressure they strapped a strange blue thing around her arm and squeezed the pump. After her blood pressure was taken he extracted some blood then gave the needle to the nurse to take to the lab. She was told that the results would be in about two hours from then so she was welcome to go to the café with her mother. They went downstairs. It would be a long wait. By now Kagome started to get just a tiny bit nervous. Who was she kidding she was extremely nervous! Maybe it was just the whole atmosphere of the hospital but now the only thing that she felt was anxiousness.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo sat in Kaede's house. It was dusk, the sky was tinged with red as the sun set. Although it looked beautiful, Sango couldn't concentrate on it, she was too worried about Kagome. She was acting very peculiar.

"Don't you think it's a little strange that Kagome didn't tell us what she needed to do in her home time? She never comes here then goes straight back." Sango asked the guys, wondering if they were sharing her concerns.  
"You're just being paranoid Sango." Inuyasha said whilst scratching his ear. Of course he wouldn't worry Sango thought. Miroku on the other hand seemed to agree with Sango that something was wrong.  
"It can't be serious or she would have told us what it was wouldn't she?" Inuyasha stated, to him meaning to end the conversation.  
"How can you say that Inuyasha! Kagome's our friend you should be worried about why she was acting weird!" Shippo piped in  
"Hey Shippo you come in on my side of the argument or not at all!" Inuyasha replied thumping Shippo on the head. Athough he would never admit it, he was more worried about Kagome than any of them and did want to know why she was acting this way but would rather not think about it right now.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome sat watching the minute hand tick by on the clock. She had been in the waiting room for hours. Her stomach growled. Red faced, she folded her arms over her stomach. Her mother laughed and said that she would go to the canteen and get them something light to eat. The sound of coughing surrounded her, she had never felt so alone and vulnerable. _What if something is wrong? What if I can't go back to the Feudal Era? What if I can't see Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo and Miroku anymore!?!_ These thoughts rushed through her head. It was four o'clock aka judgement time. Kagome's results would now be in. Dr. Matsumoto waved her over and went into his office. She asked a nurse to tell her mother where she was, when she came back so she wouldn't worry. She went to the room she had been in for her physical earlier. Kagome paused as she reached the door and then tried to knock but couldn't bring herself to it. She waited a few minutes and then finally knocked on the door.

"Hello Higurashi-san! I've just got your test results back in, I haven't had a chance to look at them yet so just give me one moment." Dr. Matsumoto said waving the folder back and forth. He opened the file and his cheery face drooped. You could see a slight colour change in his face. "Higurashi-san I'm afraid it's bad news…..........…"  
"WHAT!"  
Kagome ran out of the room. She was too shocked over what had just happened. A million things rushed through her head at once and she tried to think clearly. She could hear the sound of her heart beating at 100 miles per hour. She could feel her world shattering around her and all the little pieces were tearing through her. She wanted to cry and scream and shout but she couldn't. If she did she would have a complete breakdown. She reached the canteen and stopped. She took a minute to catch her breath and hid behind a pillar so she could pull herself together before her mother would inescapably find her.

"Kagome?" her mother said as she rushed towards her. "So did you get the test results back? What did Dr. Matsumoto say?"  
"I'll tell you when we get home." Kagome said, trying to pull herself together more. Her mother's face flashed with worry but she covered it up quickly. Not fast enough though. Kagome saw this and felt as if her heart was about to fall out of her chest at any moment. All she could do is delay the inevitable.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome couldn't think straight, she even felt a little light-headed. She knew that when she reached the top of these steps that she would have to tell them what the doctor had said. They would never look at her the same again. She also knew in about sixteen hours time she would have to tell all of her feudal friends the same news. Only five steps left. Kagome sighed to herself as she reached the top step. _Goodbye life as I know it. _She felt numb, like she would never feel anything ever again. Souta rushed to greet Kagome and his mother as they came up the steps. Kagome was as pale as a sheet. She tried to smile to her brother but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Her heart was hallow when just twelve hours ago it was full enough to burst with emotion.

"So what's wrong with you sis? Is it the flu?" He asked, his eyes wide with curiosity, it almost broke her heart knowing what she had to tell him. She put on her brave face.  
"I think that you will all need to sit down for this." She said leading them all into the kitchen and waiting until they were all seated. Everyone was sitting in the same seats they always sat in. Kagome took a deep breath. She wasn't ready for this, then again who would be? She sighed once more before she finally began speaking.  
"I have a rare disease called Rocustis. It's only known symptoms are restless nights, drowsiness and there is something in my blood that tells them that this is definitely what I have. There is usually one case of Rocustis every decade, I'm the second person to have it in half a century. It also means that... that...." She couldn't bring herself to say it. Her throat was clogged and the words refused to leave her lips.  
"That what sis?" Souta asked, his face was white and his eyes were dripping with fear.  
"That I only have a month to live!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

So what do you think about the update? Do you prefer it? Should I have just left it the same? I want brutal honesty here people!


	2. Day 2

Hey everyone! I'm on exam leave so I'm hoping to get up to chapter 4 up this week!  
Thank you Firecrane930 for the story alert! This chap's dedicated to you! ^_^

Disclaimer:- I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters! *Huge sigh*

P.s **Flash back**  
_Kagome thought_  
_**Inuyasha thought**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Day 2

The sun beamed through Kagome's window hitting her full force on the face. _Stupid sun._ Kagome tossed and turned, having just woken up and not wanting to have to get out of bed yet. She curled up and pulled the blankets over her head. Wondering what her other family members were feeling she dreaded going downstairs. After they found out the news she ran ffrom the room like it was on fire. The look on their faces would haunt her to the day she died, _at least it's only a month_. She gasped at her thought._ How can I joke at a time like this?_ Finding her desperate attempts to go back to sleep failing miserably she sat up and thought about yesterday. _Was it a dream? It must have been! I mean come on, I'm not even sixteen yet! _

Having a small glimmer of hope Kagome looked at her arm where her blood had been extracted. She hung her head. Kagome Higurashi had only about four days until she turned sixteen and she was going to die. She rolled over on to her stomach and shoved her face into her pillow. The news that she was going to die was taking a long time to sink in. Well wouldn't it take you a long time to come to terms with the fact you were going to die in a month? Anyone in Kagome's situation had the right to be depressed besides she already had quite low self esteem by feeling absolutely useless a lot of the time. Something about being told that she only had a month left to live made her think about what she had been taking for granted. Having great friends – in both eras, sleeping under the stars, becoming a better archer, baths, she hadn't realised how important all of these were to her.

_What am I going to do? I won't even be able to face Inuyasha now, let alone tell him! What even would I say? "Oh by the way Inuyasha you need a new jewel detector because I've only got a month to live!" Yeah that'll go down just fantastic. And Shippo? What will he do? Sango and Miroku. They're my friends..........what will I do?!?_

Kagome rolled back over onto her back and stared at the ceiling considering her options which were few. After about fifteen minutes she plucked up the courage to get out of her bed. Kagome walked along her landing, well, more like paced. She was too scared to go down, too scared to face them. After her twenty seventh time walking passed the stairs she finally decided to walk down them and forced herself into the kitchen. As she entered the room all eyes turned on to her. There was an awkward silence, really awkward. Kagome sat down at her place. The breakfast her mother had cooked was 'funnily enough' crêpes which 'just happened to be' her favourite breakfast food. _You can't solve this with pancakes! _Kagome thought angrily but was glad that the words never escaped her mouth. Souta, her grandfather and her mother tried not to look too intently at her but they couldn't help it. Kagome soon felt her appetite slip away; somehow she couldn't eat with her family staring at her as if she would pop her clogs at any moment.

"Thanks Mama" Kagome said breaking the silence and slowly picking up her fork. Everyone was still staring at her. Kagome could take no more and after what felt like hours of this Kagome's head snapped up and anger filled her eyes."Stop staring like me like I'm a circus freak and for goodness sake speak! It's not contagious! You're not going to die are you!" With that she ran back upstairs and into her bedroom, leaving her family to sit there in shock. As soon as she had said the words she had regretted them

"Kagome?" her mother said knocking on her door. "Can you please let me in Kagome?" Kagome sighed let her open the door.  
"Listen Kagome, we are just shocked. I don't know how I'm going to cope after you are............ after you...... leave. I'm not exactly like we're going to forget you just like that!" her mother said snapping her fingers. Then Kagome got an idea remembering something that Kaede had said to her not too long ago.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
**It was a beautiful day, the sun was high in the sky. Kagome had just begun her training as a Miko and so far it had been going great. She excelled in healing remedies and her archery was improving a lot, she practised about five times a week using makeshift targets, such as trees and even once she had Sango throw plates into the air for her to hit. In her mind the best thing of all was that she got to learn something new every day. Kagome stretched and headed over to Kaede's. She had been told that they were going to be doing something very challenging today.  
**  
**"Hello?" She said walking in to the small room.  
"Hello child" Kaede replied in her ever calm tone. She had been sitting at the table writing out scrolls, Kaede stood up and walked towards Kagome. It always amazed her how alike she and Kikyo looked. **  
"**So what shall you teach me to do today Kaede?" Kagome asked, the anticipation had been killing her. Kaede smiled at the young woman's curiosity, she reminded her of herself when she was still training to be a Miko. **  
"**Oh what ye will learn cannot be performed too many times my child and ye must only use it in dire situations as it takes up a HUGE amount of spiritual energy." Kagome was slightly nervous but intrigued at the same time.**  
"**What is it Kaede?" she asked, her eyes bright with curiosity. Kaede picked up the scrolls she had just finished writing and handed them to Kagome.**  
"**It is a power to erase part of someone's memory!"**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Could she really do it? Well she knew that she had the knowledge to erase their memories but she was unsure if she could bring herself to do it. She would be erasing her childhood, her memories, everything she had loved in this era. Not to mention she would have to erase her school friends memories too. She had to. It was the only way to spare them the pain of losing her. She had never regretted spending so much time in the feudal era before now. She could have spent more time with her family. But she loved it there, sleeping under the stars, surrounded by her friends. This was the only way, and as much as it pained her she had to do it.

Souta had heard what his mother had said and remembered being told that Kagome could erase part of someone's memory. He rushed to the room they kept the sacred charms and stuck a load of then on to himself under his clothes. I hope this works, he thought to himself, knowing exactly what Kagome had planned to do. He walked back into the kitchen and tried to act casual. Kagome stepped into the room, her eyes overflowing with tears.

"Mother, Grandfather, Souta please forgive me!" she said and began chanting. She felt terrible for erasing her brother, mother and grandfather's memories, and understood that it was an invasion of their mind but this was an emergency. Anyway, she was doing this for them! Well, that's what she told herself. What she hadn't factored in was that Souta had used his own spirit scrolls to be immune to her spell. Her mother, grandfather and (to her knowledge) Souta would never remember her. Their faces went blank and she felt like knives were ripping down her face. Ten minutes. That was all she would have to gather her life up and erase her existence.

It took seven minutes to tidy her bedroom and running around like a manic. She even stripped her bed sheets and used air freshener to cover the smell of her perfume. The other three minutes were spent clearing her toiletries, stealing photos of her and running outside.

_I'm sorry. All that's left to do is to remove myself from my school records and the like._

As soon as she was out of the house she heard a CRASH. She turned around to see Inuyasha standing in front of her. His face was ignited with fury, a vein about to explode in his forehead. Kagome looked at her watch. It was three. She was three hours late.

"Where the hell have you been!" Inuyasha yelled at her.  
"Hehe......"  
"You better not tell me you forgot!" Kagome sighed.  
"I only need half an hour more I swear! Oh and I need you to come with me."  
"Why?" Inuyasha was confused; he was never allowed to go with Kagome, she was always afraid his ears would be seen and that people would find out that he was actually a half demon from another era. That would've meant she could never return because she would be bombarded for answers that even she didn't know. How ironic.  
"I need you to carry my bag!" Kagome turned and pointed to her big yellow bag that was bulging twice its normal size.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A little over thirty minutes later Kagome was ready to go. Ready in the finished all the things she needed to do sense rather than emotionally ready. She thought it would maybe be easier if she said it out loud. She knew that Inuyasha would be curious. She had made him wait outside while she erased everything. School records were shredded. She placed an incantation on her classroom so anyone who went in there would forget about her. It was funny because casting this spell was like indirect proportion. It still drained her spiritual energy but less than if she erased everyone's memories individually. The lack of spiritual energy was starting to take its toll on her but Kagome knew that that was the price of her non-feudal loved ones ignorance. She looked down the well, knowing that this would be the last time she would feel the adrenaline rush jumping down and soaring through time.

"Inuyasha, I......I'm not coming back here anymore, I've decided to stay in the feudal era. That's why my bag is so big"  
"Feh" Inuyasha flinched slightly expecting her to yell SIT and was greatly surprised when she didn't. He opened one of his eyes.  
"After you" she said plainly. Inuyasha's face fell when he saw the hurt in her eyes but still said nothing.

_**Now look what you've done! God! Why do you keep being such a bastard to her Inuyasha? Why don't you just tell her how you feel?**_ Said one of the two 'angel/devil' type miniature versions of himself arguing with the other. Well they weren't really 'angel/devil' but close enough.  
_**Because I promised Kikyo that I would go with her to hell after killing Naraku! **_Said the other. It was almost like a game of table tennis in his head, the two versions of himself arguing back and forth.  
_**You owe Kagome more than that Inuyasha! Think of all that you two have been through together! And besides, who was the one that shot you with an arrow?**_ He almost had himself there.  
_**That was Naraku trying to turn us against each other!  
He didn't have to try very hard obviously!  
Shut it!**_

__Kagome watched Inuyasha for a solid two minutes, his eyes slightly glazed over as this argument went on in his head before she tried to snap him out of it.  
"Hello? Inuyaaaaaaaashaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Earth to Inuyasha……….SIT!" Inuyasha crashed to the ground.  
"Ow......." He grumbled. "What the hell was that for Kagome!"  
"We're here you idiot!"

Kagome climbed out of the well and walked over to Shippo, Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled running up to her to get a hug. "Why were you gone for so long! The sun's going down!" Sure enough he was right Kagome looked at the setting sun. _I guess it took more than half an hour_. She smiled to herself, pushing all of her bad thoughts to the back of her mind. The present was now her past and the past would be what little future she had left. Her smile slightly faltered but she picked it back up. This was something that would have to become easier to her. She didn't plan on telling her feudal friends until the last possible moment even if that meant she'd wait until thirty days from now.

"Okay, who wants dinner?" She laughed as Shippo and Inuyasha's heads immediately jolted up. They had to settle for instant Ramen because there was no time to cook anything decent before it got dark and also Kagome for far too tired to cook. So she plastered a smile on her face and laughed and joked with them for another couple of hours.

"Hey, I'm really tired so I thing that i'm just going to go to bed now." She smiled.  
"I agree, it's getting very late" Sango said standing up and following Kagome as she went inside Kaede's. The boys stayed up slightly longer before they to decided to hit the hay. Long after everyone was asleep Shippo was still awake.

"Something isn't right with Kagome." He whispered to himself. "I've got to find out what's wrong!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

So are you enjoying it? Does it suck? Please comment with any ideas or criticisms! Hope you all had a good May Day!!!!!


	3. Day 3

Here's chapter three!  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was the early hours of the morning. The sun peaked ever so slightly over the horizon, but there was just enough so there was light. Shippo watched Kagome as she rolled around in her sleeping bag on Kaede's floor. She was having a nightmare……

"**Inuyasha, where are you going?" Kagome asked running towards Inuyasha but he was moving further and further away from her. **  
"**Away from a liar like you, come on Kikyo!" Inuyasha said walking away with Kikyo – who had materialised beside him - hand in hand.**

"**Wait, Inuyasha! Wait!" Kagome cried running faster after him.  
"Good bye, traitor. You said you'd stay with us until Naraku was dead. But now you have to die and I'll spend eternity in hell with Kikyo." Then Kikyo opened a portal to hell which her and Inuyasha walked into happily after Inuyasha shot her the coldest of glares.  
Things only started to get worse; Suddenly Sango and Miroku appeared, wearing looks of pure hatred.**

"**Kagome! How could you let Inuyasha go away like that? You know he's the only reason we keep you around!" Sango yelled. Kagome's knees collapsed beneath her. She was a pathetic excuse for a human and did discredit for her species. **  
"**I'm so sorry. I didn't know that......" Kagome started, now crying on the floor but she was cut off when Miroku smiled coldly.**  
"**Oh it's okay we'll get you back! You will be more than sorry now Jewel Detector!!" Miroku opened his wind tunnel and tried to drag her in but Shippo got in the way!**

"**HELP, KAGOME!! PLEASE!!!!" She couldn't do anything, her legs wouldn't move and she was forced to listen to Shippo's screams of terror as he was sucked in to nothingness. She was afraid……………….. helpless…………………… useless…..………. alone.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome awoke screaming, beads of sweat were falling off of her forehead like raindrops off of rooftops. She looked around. Everyone started to crowd around her after her loud awakening which just made her scream all the more. She backed away towards the wall and pressed herself as close to it as humanly possible.

"Stay away!" she screeched.  
"What the hell Kagome?" Inuyasha asked/shouted looking completely confused. Sango however decided to not startle the poor girl, like anyone who had a larger range of emotion than a twig would and wrapped her arms around Kagome who was glaring at Inuyasha whilst crying.

"It was only a dream Kagome. It's okay." Sango said as she tried to settle Kagome down, it took a few minutes but her sobs turned in to little more than slight coughs. Shippo looked suspicious. Kagome didn't usually get so freaked out about a dream.

_It must be to do with whatever was wrong with her last night. _He thought. Kagome wiped away the last of her tears and muttered sorry to no one in particular. Sango suggested they go to the hot springs nearby and Kagome nodded in agreement. Sango could tell from the look on Kagome's face after she woke up she was in deep need of relaxation. She gently *cough* knocked him semi unconscious *cough* rejected Miroku's offer of standing guard while they were in the springs.

"Sango, you shouldn't be so careless! You never know who would try to look in on such fine young ladies as you two."  
"Yes I do. You would, you pervert! Whilst I'm at it let me clear something up with you Miroku. If you as much try to peek at Kagome and Me, I WILL make sure you NEVER get those children you want to father from ANYONE! Got that?" Sango gave him an evil glare but smirked inwardly knowing she had shaken him to his very core. Though she would never let on it actually amused her abusing that perverted monk.

"Yes". He said after gulping, his face was void of any emotion. Inuyasha was literary rolling on the floor laughing as well as Shippo.  
"What's so funny?" Sango snapped facing Inuyasha with the same look. He froze.  
"N-n-nothing" he stuttered. Sango made a noise that sounded like 'hmph' and turned to Kagome and Shippo.  
"Are you both ready to go?" They nodded. "Good" she smiled, and the three of them headed towards the hot springs.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Their nearest hot springs were about a ten minute walk from Kaede's Village. Kagome sighed and looked at the scene around her. The sun was high in the sky bathing the grass in warm light, except the trees that left tall shadows. _We should have a picnic later_. Kagome smiled at her idea and told it to the other two who agreed. She knew that Inuyasha would say that they do that every day but she didn't care. Shippo was sat upon her head. She thought about all of things she'd miss. Her and Sango's trips to the hot springs, Miroku's attempts at wooing Sango which always ended with him being slapped stupid, snuggling up with Shippo to go to sleep and every single little fight she had ever had with Inuyasha, all the times he'd saved her, How she'd never hear his voice ever again…….

Kagome was once again on the verge of tears when they reached the hot spring. All these memories came flooding back as she undressed and entered the pool. The tears welled up in her eyes which she hoped were unnoticed by Sango. They weren't. Sango looked sympathetically towards Kagome, not knowing what to say. They usually spoke about everything. What could've been so awful Kagome couldn't even tell her? She decided she would ask, a problem shared is a problem halved Kagome would've said.

"Kagome, are you okay? You don't seem yourself today. Kagome!" Sango asked as she waved her hand in front of Kagome's blank emotionless face. She really wasn't herself today; she was usually so full of energy, but now it was as if one of Kikyo's soul collectors. The thought frightened her so she yelled, "KAGOME!"  
Kagome abruptly snapped out of her memory trance and blinked for a few seconds, looking around dazed. Shippo merrily floated around the pool in his present day floating ring device. Well he had been before Sango's outburst had caused him to jump three feet in the air before landing in the water causing a tidal wave to fall over the two women. They both laughed until Sango shot Kagome a 'spill it' look.

"What? Oh I……….I'm still mad at Inuyasha from last night." She lied through her teeth. She knew a lot more of stupid lies like this would come. To protect them from the truth. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

Shippo was now absolutely sure something was wrong.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Miroku stood up and wiped down his robe. He picked up his prayer stick and turned in the direction the girls had gone in about half an hour ago.

"Where the hell are you going?" Inuyasha asked (well more like stated) still clearly pissed off about how Kagome had acted towards him that morning.  
"To make sure Sango and Kagome are alright of course! If you cared about them you would too!" He said showing peace and smiling his funny smile. Inuyasha sweat dropped. How could the man be so stupid! He sighed heavily.  
"Miroku. What part of 'never fathering children' don't you understand? Is it the never? Seriously! I think Sango will really do it this time!" Miroku laughed off Inuyasha's comment and followed the girls' route to his impending doom being followed by Inuyasha telling him what a horrible mistake he was making and trying to pull him back, he was surprisingly failing.

"If you don't want to join me go back!" Miroku laughed, "Or is that why you're 'trying to stop me'!"  
"MIROKU! Fine be like that, but when Sango castrates you don't blame me!" Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha turned a full 360 degree angle and headed back the way that they had come unfortunately he slipped and grabbed a hold of Miroku. They two of them tumbled down a long hill heading straight towards..... You guessed it! The hot springs where Kagome and Sango were both currently undressed.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SITSITSITSITSITSIT!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, her words soon becoming gibberish that only dogs would be able to hear. She was still able to have Inuyasha stuck four feet into the ground! Sango however was taking the situation better than most would expect of her. Rather than trying to hang him she instead only tried to drown Miroku by dunking his head under the steamy water.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU!!" She screeched at such a pitch he barely understood her.  
"Not to looked in on you two while you were in the hot springs" He spluttered out in the 2 seconds she pulled him up for. He took a deep breath as his head was pushed under a second time.  
"SO WHAT SHOULD YOU NOT HAVE DONE"  
"Looked in on you two while you were bathing!" By now his face was red so she let him up. Mainly because her and Kagome were clad only in Bath Robes and it was getting cold. Inuyasha was still in the four foot hole and Miroku was nearly unconscious so they took this opportunity to get dressed, as did Shippo.

"Sango? I think it's about time for us to head camp now!" So Kagome and Sango headed off extremely pissed off and yet triumphant. When Shippo could no longer stifle his laughter he erupted at Inuyasha and Miroku, Earning a smack across the head from Inuyasha thus making Kagome more mad.

_**Why is she mad at ME! Women!**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome and Sango were still giving them the Silent Treatment. They hadn't uttered two words to them despite their constant sorry saying and sucking up saying how good Kagome's cooking was. Well Miroku did. Inuyasha was giving the girls the Silent Treatment right back. It was now eight thirty according to Kagome's clock which had never yet failed them. For the twenty third time Inuyasha looked like he wanted to skin Miroku alive.

_**All this is completely HIS fault**__._ He grumbled in his mind. _**I was only trying to stop him from doing anything stupid! Well it's certainly the last time I do anything for him! **_

It had been about an hour since anyone had spoken. Sango had communicated through Shippo that if Miroku tried to apologise again he would be praying for his wind tunnel to swallow him up. The sun was setting and the world seemed to feel much softer. Inuyasha was finding it difficult not to give in whilst in the warm light's glow. He caved.  
"God dammit! Talk to me Kagome!!" Inuyasha exclaimed on the brink of insanity.  
"You could at least talk to me! I already apologised! It's not fair to punish me for Inuyasha's stubbornness!" Sango scoffed knowing that Inuyasha had only been trying to stop Miroku from not being able to father children.

He didn't believe that he'd done anything wrong but Inuyasha realised sooner or later he'd have to apologise but he decided he'd rather later. It's funny how things change in the blink of an eye. Inuyasha was ready to glare at Kagome he glanced over to see her look troubled and miserable but trying to put on a brave face. Her smile hadn't reached her eyes properly since she'd decided to stay in the feudal era.

_**Something's wrong**_he thought. He just passed it off as homesickness. _**She must just be worried about whether she made the right decision**_.

"Don't regret your decision." Inuyasha said, looking Kagome straight in the eyes. She tilted her head to the side in a confused manner, wondering what he was on about. "You made a tough decision deciding to stay here. Your family will no longer be in danger from the sacred jewel shards."  
"I know." Kagome said softly "I didn't want them to be hurt by me anymore." Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be confused, but he let it go and went to practice sword skills.

Shippo looked at Kagome. He picked up the courage to ask her.  
"Kagome can I please talk to you in private?" He asked. Kagome nodded and followed him out of Inuyasha's hearing distance. It wasn't too far considering he was way off in the jungle. They walked up the steps that led to Kikyo's memorial site and just beyond there before stopping.  
"What's wrong Kagome? Why are you so sad? You haven't been yourself for the last few days. First of all you come back for less than two minutes and then you act funny! What's going on!?!" Shippo asked his tiny face full of worry. What could Kagome tell him? She paused before answering.  
"Well…… umm........... I……" The Truth. "I have a disease. It's called Rocustis. It's really rare and I…… I'm not going to survive it Shippo."  
"What do you mean Kagome?" he said his voice trembling with fear.  
"I mean that....... That I only have a month to live………"

Unbeknownst to Kagome another person other than Shippo heard that………………………

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Please review!!!!! If you didn't read this in the past who do you think overheard?


End file.
